Two Steps From Hell T
by Nagini Lestrange
Summary: Droga do piekła jest zazwyczaj wybrukowana dobrymi intencjami. LV/HG.
1. Avada Kedavra

Kiedy przeznaczenie zaczyna się bawić, Hermiona Granger staje się horkruksem zamiast Harry'ego i nikt nie wie co ta zmiana przyniesie światu. Jej nowa sytuacja pozwala na widzenie zarówno nieba jak i piekła, a jej walka nie pozwoli poddać się pokusom.

Niezamknięta w lochach, a zamiast tego ze wszystkimi drzwiami otwartymi, Hermiona musi zdecydować co jest dobre a co złe, albo ostatecznie zgodzić się z Lordem Voldemortem, że tylko potęga się liczy.

Kiedy podejmujesz decyzje, myślisz że mogą zmienić świat?

Historia zgodna do wydarzeń w Zakazanym Lesie, kiedy Harry idzie zmierzyć się z Voldemortem.

Historia pisana z różnych perspektyw. Dużo momentów mrocznych i dla dorosłych, więc jeśli poszukujesz tu czegoś słodkiego, to zbłądziłeś.

Trzy części:

Ja, Horkruks

Dwa Kroki Do Piekła

Mój Horkruks

Autorka: ssserpensssotia

Link do oryginału: s/10946650/1/Two-Steps-From-Hell

xxx

Rozdział pierwszy

 _ **Czas**_ _**teraźniejszy**_

Sparaliżowana, ale nie do końca.

 _Rozdarta_.

Całkowicie i kompletnie zmiażdżona.

Sponiewierana w dół przez nadludzkie siły z Nieba i rzucona w najgłębsze kręgi Piekła.

 _Zniszczona_.

Hermiona Granger miała tylko siedemnaście lat, była _młoda_.

Za młoda żeby czuć się staro, wiek jej ciała nie odzwierciedlał tego mentalnego.

Tam, głęboko w jej podświadomości, była starsza niż kiedykolwiek powinna być. O wiele starsza.

Każdy rok po osiągnięciu jedenastu lat był gorszy niż poprzedni. Każdego roku, widziała rzeczy, których nie powinna, robiła rzeczy, których zwykłą nastolatka nie robi i przeżyła więcej, niż jest uznawane za zdrowe.

Straszne, nie do pomyślenia, _magiczne_.

Odkąd odkryła, że jest czarownicą, Hermiona Granger starała się zaimponować, przynależeć, udowodnić jej godność, nie reszcie całego świata, ale w większości samej sobie. Chciała, potrzebowała być tylko i wyłącznie sobą.

Hermiona Granger była gryfonką z krwi i kości. Nie dlatego, że była głośna czy lekkomyślna jak większość ludzi z jej domu.

Przed pójściem do Hogwartu Hermiona nie pomyślałaby, że jest odważna lub śmiała. Była odizolowana i zamknięta w sobie. Nie potrzebowała pokazywać albo potwierdzać tych cech.

Jak to wszystko się zmieniło…

Tiara Przydziału _ostrzegła_ ją. Powiedziała, że nawet najjaśniejsze umysły mogą się rozpaść, jeśli waga tego, co wybrały, będzie za wysoka. Ta odpowiedzialność przyszła z wielką ceną, którą nie każdy mógł zapłacić.

Tiara Przydziału oferowała Ravenclaw. Hermiona Granger ceniła inteligencję, wiedzę i kreatywność, ale w dziwny sposób, w brew samej sobie, wybrała Gryffindor. Bez jakiegokolwiek przymusu, Hermiona Granger wybrała swoje przeznaczenie.

Hermiona Granger wybrała pomoc Harry'emu Potterowi w walce o jego życie – w walce o _ich_ życie.

Hermiona Granger wybrała, żeby nie poddawać się, nie uciekać, nie _chować_ _się_.

Hermiona Granger nie była głupcem. Wiedziała _co_ na nią czeka i wciąż Hermiona Granger wybierała, aby stać blisko jej przyjaciół. Ramię w ramię, _razem_. A konsekwencje wzięli diabli.

Hermiona Granger wybrała wiele rzeczy, ale nie wybrała tego.

Tej _rzeczy_.

Hermiona Granger była gotowa poświęcić jej życie. Ale nie była przygotowana na to. _Nigdy_.

xxx

 _ **Godzinę wcześniej**_

\- Ron! - Przerażający krzyk Chłopca, Który Przeżył rozniósł się echem przez starożytne korytarze Hogwartu, dając bólowi i desperacji wspiąć się po zimnych ścianach.

\- Nie! - Drugi krzyk podążył za pierwszym. Emocje tak silne i bolesne zawarte w jednym słowie były tak szczere i potężne, że wydawałoby się, jakby nawet zmarły mógł je poczuć.

Harry Potter biegał pomiędzy ciałami, jego serce zacisnęło się z agonii i bólu. Tam, dosłownie kilka metrów dalej, leżało ciało jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Jego rude włosy były nasączone krwią, a szata rozdarta i poszarpana. Harry mógł zobaczyć Hermionę, która upadła na kolana przy nieruchomym ciele Ronalda Weasleya. Lekko rozmytym wzrokiem Harry zobaczył Hermionę, delikatnie dotykającą głowę Rona jej różdżką i modlił się do wszystkich bogów, których znał, żeby Ron przeżył.

Żeby nie umarł.

 _Proszę._

Brutalny szloch ogarnął Hermionę kiedy Harry po czasie, jaki wydawał się być wiecznością, skierował jego oczy na nią z wzrokiem błagającym o oszczędzenie go. Nie mówienie mu. Pozwoleniu cieniowi jego sumienia drżeć.

 _Nie, proszę, Ron…_

\- Nie żyje. - Stwierdzenie, nie pytanie. Jak mogłoby być inaczej? Każdy kogo kochał umarł albo miał niedługo umrzeć. Dlaczego Ron, jego najlepszy przyjaciel, miałby być inny?

Odmowa nigdy nie była najlepszym przyjacielem Harry'ego Pottera i nigdy nie była w pobliżu na tyle długo, aby zaczerpnąć oddechu.

Delikatna, ale dzika dłoń wylądowała na jego twarzy.

\- Zamknij się! - zażądała trzęsąca się Hermiona zza zaciśniętych zębów.

Harry mógł zobaczyć łzy płynące po jej policzkach, które były jak wodospad przypominający o jego porażkach. Wszystko było _jego_ winą.

\- Żyje. - szept.

Ulga była tak silna, że Harry musiał podeprzeć się jedną ręką, klęcząc obok swoich przyjaciół i spłynęła na niego, wchodząc w każdą komórkę jego ciała.

 _Dzięki Bogu._

Xxx

\- Harry - wyszeptała Hermiona, tym razem silniejszym głosem, patrząc w zdesperowane zielone oczy. - Jest w śpiączce.

Nie chciała analizować, racjonalizować, czy nawet myśleć. Ron, jej Ron, był w głębokiej magicznej śpiączce, a ona nie mogła zrobić nic. Został uderzony zaklęciem, które było dla _niej_. To będzie _jej_ wina, jeśli te niebieskie oczy nigdy więcej na nią nie spojrzą. Nie była wystarczająco szybka.

Pisk wydobył się z ust Harry'ego Pottera, kiedy Molly Weasley podbiegła do jej poległego dziecka. Tak zdesperowany lament, że oboje, Harry'ego i Hermionę, przeszedł dreszcz.

\- Nie, nie, nie… Nie! Pro-proszę, błagam was, proszę. – niezrozumiały szloch to jedyne, co wydobyło się z ust Molly, kiedy jej niewidzące oczy prześlizgnęły się po ciele jej najmłodszego syna. Trzęsące się delikatnie dłonie, zbyt delikatnie żeby było to normalne, przeczesujące skąpane w krwi włosy i niewidzące oczy pełne łez i zniszczona dusza to było wszystko, co mogli zobaczyć.

\- Potrzebuje magicznej opieki, teraz. – wreszcie zbierając się w sobie, odsuwając na bok winę i horror na bok, przyznała Hermiona Granger. – Dostał dwoma klątwami, jest w śpiączce, ale jest _żywy_.

Głowa Molly tak szybko odwróciła się w jej stronę, że Hermionie wydawało się jakby słyszała łamiące się kości.

\- Ży-żywy? – nadzieja w głosie Molly Weasley spowodowała że serce Hermiony zatrzymało się na chwilę.

Frank i Alicja Longbottom również byli żywi. _Ale za jaką cenę?_

Puste brązowe oczy rodziny Weasley spoczęły na Hermionie. Ból matki, która dopiero co dzisiaj straciła syna i o mało co kolejnego, to było za dużo do wytrzymania i Hermiona Granger po raz pierwszy zwróciła wzrok na Harry'ego. Nie mogła patrzeć na te emocje, które oplatały i dusiły ją. Musiała _oddychać_.

\- Pomfery jest tutaj, ona… - drżący głos Artura Weasleya został zakłócony przez zimny i pozbawiony emocji.

 **\- Harry Potter.**

Nigdy wcześniej Hermiona nie słyszała tak dużo nienawiści, złości i odrazy w dwóch słowach. Tak dużo arogancji.

 **\- Chodź do mnie, Harry Potterze, a ja oszczędzę tych, którzy sprzeciwili się mnie. Chodź do mnie, a twoi przyjaciele i wszyscy wkoło przeżyją. –** Głos tak zimny i bezwzględny, jak wąż gotowy do ataku, rozszedł się po korytarzach Hogwartu, powodując że wszyscy w środku zamarzli w bezruchu i słuchali.

\- **Jeśli nie pojawisz się do północy żeby zmierzyć się ze mną, wszyscy wokół – tak Harry, popatrz na nich – wszyscy zostaną zabici.**

Harry popatrzył po wszystkich szeroko otworzonymi oczami, widząc jedynie horror i zniszczenie. I _nadzieję._

Chore uczucie przeszyło jego ciało, a serce zatrzymało się na sekundę. Poczucie winy zżerało go żywcem tak jakby Szatańska Pożoga wydostała się z Pokoju Życzeń i umiejscowiła się w jego sercu.

Paląc go, pożerając go. Dusząc.

\- Haryy, nie! - pełen bólu, ale silny głos spowodował, że Harry napotkał trzęsącą się Hermionę Granger.

\- Nie pójdziesz do niego. - Hermiona powtórzyła zacieklej jakby wyczuwała co on czuje. Jakby Hermiona również czuła na nim te przepełnione nadzieją oczy. Na _niej_.

Molly Weasley miała zamknięte oczy jakby bała się, że gdy je otworzy i Harry się przyjrzy, to zobaczy w nich nadzieję. Nadzieję, która była tak zła i nie na miejscu, ale nadal nadzieja - żeby zobaczyć jej wszystkie dzieci żywe, żeby również ona mogła żyć. _Ona nie była jedyną._

 **\- Masz jedną godzinę, Harry. Nie zmuszaj mnie do przyjścia po ciebie.**

Spotęgowany głos Lorda Voldemorta rozdarł jego duszę długimi, ostrymi pazurami i odszedł tak cicho jak się pojawił.

Zamykając na sekundę oczy Harry starał się przywołać jego znane męstwo i po prostu _iść._ Potrzebował swojej odwagi do ruszenia swoimi cholernymi nogami, które jakby zamarzły w miejscu, niechętne do pójścia na śmierć.

On _by poszedł. Poszedłby._

Potrzebował tylko kilku sekund. Tych malutkich sekund, które nie znaczyły nic w skali czasu, które były niczym innym jak małymi ziarnkami piasku porównanymi do reszty dnia, tego okropnego, niekończącego się dnia.

Ale gdy zmienny humor przeznaczenia dawał o sobie znać, to były te sekundy, które zmieniały świat. _Które coś znaczyły._

Jeśli Harry miałby otwarte oczy, mógłby to zobaczyć i może, _może,_ mógłby tego uniknąć.

Ale może nie było wystarczające w tej sprawie, dla nadal zamkniętych oczu Harry'ego, i on nie mógł zobaczyć tej determinacji, która tłoczyła się w brązowych oczach, determinacji która była tak silna, że mogła przebić się przez ściany.

Hermiona Granger przełknęła ciężko. W jej głowie zrodził się pomysł.

xxx

Wiedziała że podążanie za Harrym kiedy ten ma swoją pelerynę niewidkę było bezsensowne.

Po prostu _wiedziała,_ że Harry od niej ucieknie.

Harry Potter był bardziej gryfoński od niej i patrzcie gdzie teraz była – oparta o głupie drzewo niedaleko granicy Zakazanego Lasu, na w pół kucając, na w pół stojąc, drżąca od niepokoju, który zżerał ją od środka.

Po tym jak Harry uciekł do gabinetu dyrektora, zaczęła go śledzić. Jak ślozgon – po cichu i stale.

Harry odmówił żeby ktokolwiek, najbardziej ona, towarzyszył mu. Słowa Voldemorta odnalazły drogę do już krwawiącego serca Harry'ego i zaatakowały.

Hermiona nie wiedziała co profesor Snape zostawił Harry'emu do zobaczenia. Nie miała szansy żeby się dowiedzieć, ponieważ schody prowadzące do gabinetu dyrektora odmówiły jej wejścia za Harrym. Jedyne miejsce gdzie Hermiona mogła interweniować było to, w którym przebywał i czekał Voldemort z jego Śmierciożercami. Nie była tak głupia by wierzyć że Voldemort, Lord Voldemort, nie byłby w stanie jej wykryć; z czarami niewidzialności czy bez, wiedziałby. A to byłoby za wcześnie. Musiała pozostać w ukryciu.

Podjęła decyzję i nic jej nie powstrzyma.

Uzbrojona jedynie w różdżkę Hermiona Granger czekała.

xxx

\- Jestem gotów by umrzeć.

Hermiona Granger zagryzła swoje wargi do momentu kiedy nie poczuła metalicznego smaku krwi. Chciała szaleć i krzyczeć, ale nie było nic co mogłaby zrobić podczas patrzenia jak jej przyjaciel szepcze do znicza.

 _Otwieram się na końcu._

Jak? Jak Dumbledore mógł to zrobić Harry'emu? Jak mógł to zrobić _im?_ Czy to było normalne aby to nastolatkowie brali na swoje barki ciężar dzisiejszego horroru i stali prosto?

Hermiona Granger nie miała czasu żeby myśleć o profesorze Dumbledorze, o filozofii życia, kiedy jej przyjaciel był bliski śmierci.

Podnosząc kamień który Harry upuścił na ziemię – pomyśli o kamieniu później – Hermiona poszła dalej.

xxx

Harry nie zatrzymał się, nie zwolnił; szedł dalej.

Podziw i subtelny respekt topił lód w jej klatce piersiowej w trakcie gdy Hermiona po cichu, ale szybko biegła za Harrym, jej kroki i ruchy były niewidoczne dla ludzkich oczu i uszu.

Była potrzebna, Hermiona starała przekonać samą siebie. Była bardziej potrzebna Harry'emu niż Ronowi. Harry potrzebował jej teraz. Nie biegła za Harrym żeby zostać po prostu zabitą. Nawet jeśli bała się myśleć o przyszłości, nie uciekała od jej problemów żeby skończyć torturowana i zmasakrowana.

Ona _pomagała._

To było dla większego dobra.

xxx

\- Harry Potter, Chłopiec – Który – Przeżył przyszedł na śmierć. – jego głos był tak bezlitosny i zimny jak on sam.

Hermiona Granger stała parę kroków za Harrym, częściowo chowając się za pniem drzewa. Musiała podejść bliżej, ale nie mogła bez zauważającego to Voldemorta, nawet jeśli jego cała uwaga należała do Harry'ego.

Jej Harry stał wyprostowany i dumny, nie pokazując strachu przed śmiercią kiedy Voldemort uniósł jego trupio – bladą różdżkę i uśmiechnął się.

To było za wcześnie, za szybko; Hermiona oczekiwała dłuższego monologu albo więcej akcji. Ale nie, wyglądało na to że Lord Voldemort nie był w nastroju do rozmów. Chciał po prostu zabić Harry'ego. Dla dobra.

Teraz była blisko, na tyle blisko żeby widzieć jak Harry zamyka oczy kiedy powinien walczyć. Jego różdżka nie była nawet skierowana na Voldemorta. On się poddawał.

Ona na to nie pozwoli.

xxx

Różdżka wykonała krótki, okrągły ruch zanim została skierowana dokładnie na Harry'ego Pottera.

 _To było to,_ pomyślał Harry. Był horkruksem na Merlina! To było za dużo, zbyt straszne. By wiedzieć że jak długo żyjesz ty, tak samo będzie żył Voldemort. Naginii nadal żyła, ale Harry pokładał swoją nadzieję w rękach jego przyjaciół. Nie ważne co, Hermiona to zniszczy.

A wtedy… wtedy będą mogli zniszczyć Voldemorta.

Musiał umrzeć.

Obydwoje musieli umrzeć.

xxx

\- _Avada Kedavra._

Zielone światło tak jasne że oślepiało swoją chwałą kiedy zmierzało w stronę Harry'ego Pottera wyleciało z różdżki Lorda Voldemorta, mające za zadanie zabić.

Czerwone oczy rozszerzyły się, a wąskie usta otwarły w krzyku kiedy ciało Harry'ego Pottera zostało popchnięte od tyłu i _prawie_ uniknęło klątwy. Ale nie na tyle żeby Harry Potter potrafił odepchnąć się spowrotem.

A wtedy zielone światło pochłonęło _obydwie_ postacie.

xxx


	2. King's Cross with Albus

Rozdział drugi

Niedowierzanie. Czyste i skandaliczne zaprzeczenie przeszyło każdą komórkę Harry'ego Pottera kiedy zobaczył wychodzącą zza niego Hermionę, która odepchnęła go z drogi Klątwy Zabijającej.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie! Nie Hermiona, nie jego Hermiona poświęcająca swoje życie dla niego. Jak wielu innych. Jak jego mama i tata, Syriusz i Cedric… ja Snape i Dumbledore… jak Zgredek… jak Hedwiga.

To on miał umrzeć!

Nigdy wcześniej Harry nie był _tak_ przerażony, nie czuł się tak beznadziejnie i Harry dostrzegł swój własny udział w makabrze.

Ona nie wiedziała. Nie wiedziała że on miał po prostu umrzeć.

Kiedy zielone światło objęło ich oboje – był za wolny aby wystarczająco odepchnąć Hermionę – Harry zamknął w porażce oczy. _To nie miało się wydarzyć._

xxx

Wszystko było białe. Ostatecznie znajdując w sobie potrzebną siłę do otworzenia oczu i siedzenia, Hermiona Granger w absolutnej fascynacji i niedowierzaniu odkryła że jest na dworcu, otoczona białą mgłą.

 _Więc tak wygląda śmierć._

Nie było niespodzianką że skończyła martwa. Nie była Harrym Potterem, który przeżył Klątwę Uśmiercającą. Była Hermioną Granger i sama sobie zgotowała taki los. Żalem i poczuciem winy zajmie się później. Jak na razie musiała zrozumieć gdzie była i dlaczego tam była.

Była martwa, nieprawdaż?

Powoli wstając zauważyła, że jej niegdyś zniszczone ubrania były teraz nienaruszone i wyglądały na kompletnie nowe, jakby dopiero kupione i założone pierwszy raz. Biorąc pierwszy wdech Hermiona wyczuła delikatny zapach lotosu i wanilii.

 _Mój ulubiony._

Usta Hermiony wygięły się w pogodnym uśmiechu. Zrobiła to. Uratowała Har-

Głośny jęk przeciął spokój otaczający Hermionę.

Co… _to niemożliwe._

Nagle oszalała, wszystkie poprzednie myśli uleciały z jej głowy, i Hermiona przedzierała się przed rzadką mgłę.

 _Nie jestem sama._

Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa albo poruszyły się, ale niewystarczająco szybko. Nic nie mogło być wystarczająco szybkie kiedy Hermiona w końcu zobaczyła pokurczoną postać obok ławki.

 _Harry._

Hermiona była pewna że gdyby nie była martwa, to jej głowa i serce by eksplodowały.

Nie było mowy aby Harry tu był. To było niemożliwe.

Ale właśnie tu był – jak w embrionalnej pozycji, z zamkniętymi oczami i nie ruszający się. Kiedy Hermiona dźgnęła go boleśnie w ramię, Harry otworzyła oczy.

Horror.

To było jedyne co Hermiona mogła wyczytać z jego oczu.

Czysty, zdemaskowany _horror._

W momencie kiedy Harry otwierał usta aby coś powiedzieć, Hermiona zobaczyła wysoką postać zmierzającą w ich kierunku.

Starając się z całych sił nie stracić racjonalnych części jej myśli, Hermiona patrzyła się na idącą postać, zauważając długą, białą brodę i rodzaj szat, które nosił tylko jeden czarodziej.

\- Profesorze – Hermiona oddychała w zdumieniu i oczekiwaniu.

 _Czy oni wszyscy byli martwi?_

Jeśli Hermiona sądziła, że wcześniej widziała wyraz horroru, to było nic, _nic,_ w porównaniu z bezwzględnie szarpiącą wnętrzności masakrą, która odbijała się na twarzy Profesora Dumbledore'a.

Stara, pomarszczona dłoń była teraz zaciśnięta na ustach Dumbledore'a, _trzęsąc się._

\- Profe… - starała się odegnać wzrastający terror i panikę, ale łzy, _te łzy,_ spadały kaskadami po starej twarzy Dyrektora. A ona nie mogła nawet _oddychać._

xxx

Biegnij.

Biegnij po swoje życie, uciekaj od niebezpieczeństwa, biegnij w kierunku ucieczki, po prostu _biegnij._

Harry miał swój udział w uciekaniu, ale nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tak przytłaczającego impulsu do pobiegnięcia _spowrotem_ i _naprawienia tego._

Naprawienia tej niemożliwej sytuacji, zmienienia tego cholernego scenariusza, po prostu _kurwa_ coś zrobić.

To było zbyt złe.

Hermiona, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka Hermiona, którą spotkał wiele lat temu, była _tutaj. Martwa._ Tak jak on.

Jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, która nigdy nie pozwoliła mu się załamać, nigdy go nie zostawiła, nigdy nie poddała. Była jedyną, która była stałą w jego niesprawiedliwym i tragicznym życiu. Podczas gdy Ginny była jego promyczkiem światła, Hermiona była stale świecącym słońcem, jej obecność zawsze dodawała mu pewności i odwagi. Nigdy w niego nie wątpiła, nigdy nie zdradziła. Była z nim zawsze szczera jako jedyna. Jego Hermiona.

Od wypadku z trollem na pierwszym roku zawsze z nim była. Ona i Ron.

Na myśl o jego drugim przyjacielu już wcześniej krwawiące serce Harry'ego rozdarło się jeszcze bardziej i wypełniło w niewątpliwym poczuciu straty.

 _Nie zdziwi mnie jeśli Ron niedługo do nas dołączy,_ pomyślał Harry w praktycznie obłąkanej panice.

Oni wszyscy tu byli – martwi – bo on _zawiódł._

Nie mógł oddychać i nawet się więcej nie przejmował. Zawiódł ich wszystkich.

Harry Potter dałby wszystko aby móc na zawsze zamknąć oczy i nie czuć jego wnętrzności zaciskających się w terrorze i poczuciu winy. Poczucie winy było bardziej niż obezwładniające. Jak mógł nie dostrzec Hermiony? Jak mógł pozwolić jej poświęcić swoje życie dla _niego_?

Gorzki z poczucia winy i zbzikowany, Harry ostatecznie zebrał swoje siły i wstał, odpychając od siebie rękę Hermiony.

 _Jak mogła to zrobić?_

 _-_ Moje odważne, odważne dzieci. – Szloch był tym co ostatecznie przykuło uwagę Harry'ego.

Dumbledore tu był.

Nadzieja, ta chora nadzieja, która rozniosła się po jego krwioobiegu jak dziki ogień, znów wychyliła swoją głowę.

 _Dumbledore powinien pomóc. Był jedynym który mógłby pomóc! Wydostanie stąd Hermionę!_

W końcu przypominając sobie jak oddychać poprawnie, Harry odwrócił się w stronę swojego starego mentora tylko po to aby się cofnąć o krok.

Dumbledore płakał.

Dumbledore nigdy nie płakał, nawet jeśli był gotowy umrzeć.

Co się zmieniło?

Ciarki przebiegły wzdłuż kręgosłupa Harry'ego i przez jego całe ciało, powodując że drżał jak liść.

 _Co się stało z Horkruksem?_

Praktycznie skręcając swój kark, Harry szybko rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie było tam nic innego. Tylko oni.

 _Gdzie to było?_

To nie zadziałało. Profesor Dumbledore powiedział że musiał pozwolić Voldemortowi na zabicie go. I mu pozwolił. Więc gdzie był teraz ten pierdolony Horkruks? Czyżby zniknął?

\- Jest mi tak bardzo przykro. – Profesor Dumbledore wyszeptał to cicho podczas kładzenia trzęsącej się ręki na kolanie, siadając jak połamany posąg na ławce. – To nie miało się wydarzyć.

\- Profesorze, gdzie to jest? Czyżby zniknęło? Czy Voldemort zniszczył swój Horkruks? – Harry musiał wiedzieć. Po prostu musiał wiedzieć czy pozbył się tego ohydnego kawałka duszy. Musiał wiedzieć czy nie zwiódł tym razem. A wtedy mógłby znaleźć sposób na wydostanie stąd Hermiony spowrotem. Znajdą drogę.

xxx

Przerażający szloch wydarł się z pobladłych ust Hermiony. Ścisnęła je _tak mocno,_ że poczuła jak jej ścierpły.

Ścierpłe, ale niewystarczająco żeby przerażający szloch nie mógł z nich uciec. A to spowodowało, że wszystko było coraz bardziej prawdziwe.

Harry był Horkruksem.

Hermiona Granger była daleka od bycia idiotką i niedługo zajęło jej poskładanie wszystkich puzzli układanki.

Harry powinien umrzeć w celu zabicia Horkruksa, który był w nim od tej pamiętnej nocy w Dolinie Godryka, mającej miejsce wiele lat temu. Harry i Profesor Dumbledore zaplanowali to.

A wtedy ona się wtrąciła.

 _Co ona zrobiła?_

\- Harry, panno Granger. – Stary Dyrektor powstał na swoich trzęsących się nogach i ukazał im wyblakły uśmiech, który nie sięgał jego pokonanych niebieskich oczu. – Jesteście tacy silni, obydwoje-

Harry przełknął swój wstyd i niepokój kiedy Hermiona czuła jak jej łzy spływają po jej zbolałej twarzy.

-i nigdy nie byłem bardziej dumny w całym swoim życiu.

Obydwoje, Harry i Hermiona, mogli poczuć, że było coś na twarzy starego Profesora, co mówiło im że to nie było wszystko. Coś nadchodziło i to było _wielkie_.

Chory z oczekiwania, już wiedząc gdzieś głęboko w sobie, Harry zapytał jeszcze raz.

\- Czy to jest zniszczone?

Hermiona nie mogła tego dłużej wytrzymać i zwymiotowała. Zwymiotowała z powodu terroru, który był tak wielki. Ona już znała odpowiedź.

\- Boję się że nie, mój chłopcze.

Dumbledore'a bolało że musiał to powiedzieć głośno. Bardzo bolało go, że musiał to przyznać, przyznać _porażkę._ To wszystko źle się potoczyło, bardzo źle.

Szesnaście lat czekania, tyle poświęceń które musiały mieć miejsce… to wszystko było na nic.

To był czysty koszmar. To nie miało się wydarzyć.

\- Gdzie to w takim razie jest? Jest nadal we mnie, prawda? – Przerażone zielone oczy spojrzały prosto w te pełne bólu niebieskie.

Więc to było w nim. Znowu. Ale jak?

Tak. Oczywiście. Zdecydowanie. Na zawsze.

Harry wolałby usłyszeć jedno z tych słów wychodzące z ust Dumbledore'a.

Cokolwiek, ale nie _to._

\- Nie.

 _Gdzie więc?_

xxx

Albus Dumbledore był określany różnymi mianami – genialnego ucznia, magicznego geniusza, manipulatora, kłamcy, intryganta, starego człowieka – ale nie był głupcem.

Wiedział jak ryzykowny ten cały cyrk był. Żonglowanie tyloma elementami w powietrzu mogło przynieść tylko dwa rezultaty – kompletny sukces albo całkowitą destrukcję.

Mógł robić tyle rzeczy tylko jednocześnie. Nie mógł wydrzeć z siebie jakiejś części i pozwolić jej zająć się Insygniami. Nie mógł siebie sklonować żeby powstrzymać nawielające się ataki Voldemorta.

Miał tyle rzeczy do zrobienia i był sam.

Czasami Albus Dumbledore myślał, że wziął zbyt duży kawałek ciasta do przełknięcia. A wtedy się krztusił.

 _Desperacja._

Był po prostu zbyt zdesperowany. Nie mógł pozwolić żeby Tom zniszczył wszystko nad czym do tej pory pracował.

Musiał zaryzykować.

I zaryzykował.

Stojąc przy kolumnie na King's Cross – tutaj Albus miał podziwiać humor wszechświata – mógł tylko mieć nadzieję. I czekać aż Harry przybędzie.

xxx

Albus Dumbledore odetchnął z ulgą w chwili kiedy postać materializowała się z mgły. Poczuł jak wielki ciężar opada z jego ramion.

Harry… był wszystkim czego Dumbledore mógł sobie życzyć; chłopiec był tak silny, tak odważny, tak bezinteresowny.

I udało im się. Niedługo świat będzie wolny od terrory Voldemorta.

xxx

To nie był horror. To nie było nawet temu bliskie. To było o wiele bardziej potworne. Nie było nawet słowa żeby opisać jak się teraz czuł, głupio patrząc na leżącą twarzą w dół postać Hermiony Granger.

 _Jak?_

 _Gdzie popełnił tak krytyczny błąd?_

Wraz z rosnącym horrorem obserwował jak inna postać owija się wokół ciała Hermiony Granger, jak wściekły wąż wypuszczony na wolność, okręcił się wokół, robiąc coraz mniejsze i ciaśniejsze koła aż całkowicie wsiąknął w jej magiczny rdzeń, plamiąc go swoją wstrętną obecnością.

A on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić.

Albus zakrył swoje oczy trzęsącą się ręką, ponieważ to było więcej niż mógł udźwignąć.

A teraz jego sumienie musiało udźwignąć jego nieskończone poczucie winy.

Za dużo zaryzykował. Za dużo.

Co by powiedział Severus, gdyby mógł zobaczyć tragedię rosnącą przed nim samym? Jak niemożliwie rozczarowanym i ze złamanym sercem by był. Cała jego życiowa praca została scementowana i zniszczona kiedy Hermiona Granger – czyste serce przeciwko ciemności – poświęciła się. Tak proste a jednak tak skomplikowane. Nie mógł tego przewidzieć. To nie miało się zdarzyć. Ale zdarzyło.

O jedno poświęcenie za dużo i wszystkie obliczenia poszły w diabły i zostawiły świat w pobojowisku.

Albus Dumbledore zapłakał gorzko, cichymi łzami, kiedy jego stare serce pękło na milion niepotrzebnych kawałków.

Było mu tak bardzo _przykro._

xxx

Prawdziwe smutek i ból były wypisane na twarzy Dyrektora kiedy odwrócił wzrok od Harry'ego i spojrzał na ziemię. Dumbledore nie mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy.

W kąciku jego oczu Harry mógł zobaczyć nagle runącął na ziemię Hermionę, z drżącymi ustami i oczami rozszerzonymi w prawdziwym strachu.

Harry pomyślał przez sekundę, że zwariował; że był szalony. To nie mogło być to o czym myślał. To nie było możliwe.

Ale pokonane niebieskie oczy nie były na nim skupione. Patrzyły na nią.

 _Hermionę._

Zanim Harry mógł krzyknąć z wściekłości tak przerażającej, czystej i niepohamowanej, dworzec eksplodował.

Czarna, dusząca aura zbombardowała stację King's Cross, powodując u Harry'ego dreszcz, a u Hermiony sapnięcie w szoku.

Mogła wyczuć jak _coś_ się przemieszcza, żądne w oczekiwaniu, i radość _w niej._

Czarny Pan przybył.

xxx


End file.
